The human body is a complex organism comprising several synchronized parts (e.g. organs) that adapt to the needs of the body in response to external stimuli. For example, the heart rate and breathing rate increase involuntarily in response to increased physical activity. An increase or decrease in ambient temperature makes us sweat or shiver. Understanding the mechanisms governing these intricate physiological phenomena aids in maintaining a healthy body and in prevention and cure of diseases.
Advancements in technology for measuring biosignals have increased our understanding of the physiological mechanisms. Medical research aimed at enhancing human health (e.g. drug development) widely uses animals as models for human disease. Physiological parameters derived from biosignals in animals often requires invasive techniques. For example, in rodents (rats, mice, etc.), bioelectric signals from the brain (electroencephalogram or EEG) and muscle activity (electromyogram or EMG) are obtained via electrodes embedded surgically in their skull. The surgery and post-surgery care limits their application to small scale studies. The information revealed by these biosignals can also be obtained by using alternate non-invasive methods (i.e. video recording), but have high implementation costs and generate unmanageably large amounts of data.